Hajimari no hi
Hajimari no hi (始まりの日, lit. Day of Beginning) is the first opening song for the Tegami Bachi anime. It was performed by Suga Shikao featuring the rapper Mummy-D. The lyrics were written by Suga Shikao and Mummy-D, and was both composed and arranged by Suga Shikao. It was used for episodes 1 through 13. Lyrics Kanji= とにかく こんな街から逃げ出したくて まだ暗いうち 誰もいない道 ぼくら出発した どちらへいけば 未来に続いてるのか…? わからなくて 君と二人で ただ走ったんだ 携帯捨てて 自由をインストールしたつもり 君がちょっと 探るポケット 「不安だ…」って笑った 始発電車がぼくら追い越す時 朝日が 窓に反射して それがフラッシュ・ライトの光のように ぼくらを写した “ねぇどこへいく?”“どこでもいく!” 握りしめた手と手 ぼくがいて 君がいた はじまりの日 聞きたくないんだ 誰かの優等生な言葉 ぼくにとって リアルじゃなくて 立ち止まっちゃうんだ 聞こえてますか? それでも精一杯出した 声はいつも 枯れてしまうも 君に向かっているんだ 夏の亡霊が暴\れだす前に 持てるだけの希望を持った それはフラッシュ・ライトの光のように 未来を照らした “ねぇなにがしたい?”“なんでもしたい!” 朝焼けに染まるシャツ ぼくの思い 君の願い はじまりの日 (間奏rap) Runaway Runaway Runaway Yup! どこまでも Go far away Yup! 離ればなれになるくらいならこうなりゃどうにでもなりやがれや モラリストたちが騒ごうが ニヒリストたちが嗤おうが リアリストたちが無理だって言おうがもう始まってるんだこのShowは 要は いまさらもう遅い 歩き始めた幹線道路沿い スローモーションで動く景色 見たこともないその目的地へと 前へ 前へ 前へ 前へ 新しい住所と名前で 始めようぜ新しいドラマ 新しいオレのパートナーよ 誰かを想う 苦しい思い そのイタミの中で ひとつひとつ あるいはふたつ 意味をみっつけたい “ねぇどこへいく?”“どこでもいく!” 握りしめた手と手 ぼくがいて 君がいた はじまりの日 (Ending rap) Let's escape... Uh! ユメの虜 Let's escape... Uh! 運命の踊り子 Let's escape... Uh! 何者にも 止められぬ朝へ君と逃避行 Let's escape... Uh! ユメの虜 Let's escape... Uh! 運命の踊り子 Let's escape... Uh! 何者にも 邪魔されぬ夏へ君と逃避行 |-| Rōmaji= tonikaku konna machi kara nigedashitakute mada kurai uchi daremo inai michi bokura shuppatsu shita dochira e ikeba mirai ni tsuzuiteru no ka...? wakaranakute kimi to futari de tada hashitta nda keitai sutete jiyuu o insutooru shita tsumori kimi ga chotto saguru poketto "fuan da..." tte waratta shihatsudensha ga bokura oikosu toki asahi ga mado ni hansha shite sore ga furasshu raito no hikari no you ni bokura o utsushita "nee doko e iku?" "dokodemo iku!" nigirishimeta te to te boku ga ite kimi ga ita hajimari no hi kikitaku nai nda dareka no yuutousei na kotoba boku ni totte riaru ja nakute tachidomatchau nda kikoetemasu ka? soredemo seiippai dashita koe wa itsumo kareteshimau mo kimi ni mukatteiru nda natsu no bourei ga abaredasu mae ni motteru dake no kibou o motta sore wa furasshu raito no hikari no you ni mirai o terashita "nee nani ga shitai?" "nandemo shitai!" asayake ni somaru shatsu boku no omoi kimi no negai hajimari no hi (kansou rap) runaway runaway runaway yup! dokomademo go far away yup! hanarebanare ni naru kurai nara kou narya dou ni demo nariyagare ya morarisutotachi ga sawagou ga nihirisutotachi ga waraou ga riarisutotachi ga muri datte iou ga mou hajimatteru nda kono show wa you wa imasara mou osoi arukihajimeta kansendouro zoi suroo mooshon de ugoku keshiki mita koto mo nai sono mokutekichi e to mae e mae e mae e mae e atarashii juusho to namae de hajimeyou ze atarashii dorama atarashii ore no paatonaa yo dareka o omou kurushii omoi sono itami no naka de hitotsu hitotsu arui wa futatsu imi o mittsuketai "nee doko e iku?" "dokodemo iku!" nigirishimeta te to te boku ga ite kimi ga ita hajimari no hi (ending rap) let's escape... uh! yume no toriko let's escape... uh! unmei no odoriko let's escape... uh! nanimono ni mo tomerarenu asa e kimi to touhikou let's escape... uh! yume no toriko let's escape... uh! unmei no odoriko let's escape... uh! nanimono ni mo jama sarenu natsu e kimi to touhikou |-| English= Anyway, I just wanna run away from this town, While still dark, on the empty road, we set off Where should I go to follow the future? Dunno, it's just the two of us, we're just running And we'll throw away our cellphones and INSTALL freedom- or so I thought "I'm nervous," you laughed, searching your pocket Morning reflected in the windows when the first train passed us by And it projected us like the light of a flashlight "Hey, where are we going?" "We're going wherever." Hand in hand, clutching tightly I was here, you were here, on the day of beginnings I don't wannna hear them, some honor student's words To me, they're not realistic, and I'd come to a halt Can you hear me? Yet the voice I made with all my might Always withered away, and I'm heading toward you Before the ghost of summer started to run wild, I had all the hope I could have Which lit up the future like the light of a flashlight "Hey, whatcha wanna do?""I wanna do anything." Our shirts were dyed by the morning glow That was my thought, that was your wish, on the day of beginnings rap Runaway Runaway Runaway Yup! To everywhere, Go far away, Yup! If it's enough to make you separated, how would it turn out when it's like this? The moralists will clamor, the nihilists will sneer The realists will say it's impossible, but this Show has already started It's already too late for the important point now, I started walking along the main road The scenery moves in slow motion as we're heading towards some destination we've never seen Forward, forward, forward, forward, with a new name and address Let's begin a new drama, my new partner! The ache of thinking about someone, in that pain I wanna find a meaning, a meaning or maybe two "Hey, where are we going?" "We're going wherever." Hand in hand grasped tightly I'm going, you went, the day it began Let's escape... Uh! Prisoner of dreams Let's escape... Uh! Dancer of destiny Let's escape... Uh! I escape with you To the morning where we won't be stopped by anyone Let's escape... Uh! Prisoner of dreams Let's escape... Uh! Dancer of destiny Let's escape... Uh! I escape with you To the summer where we won't be bothered by anyone Characters in order of appearance Video Navigation Category:Music Category:Openings Category:Media